


Actions Speak Louder

by planetofthehats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, desperate wall fucking with surprise feeeeeelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetofthehats/pseuds/planetofthehats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is talking. Dean needs him to stop. Or - that time Dean broke and couldn't do anything but kiss Castiel against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

Dean was always the one to stop talking first. He was always the one to leave a room when the conversation got too hard, or draw a gun, or throw a punch. He would reach for words and find nothing but action, and he wouldn't hesitate. 

Castiel didn't know why he was surprised that this time was any different.

He'd been talking to Dean urgently, trying to understand what was growing between them, explaining to Dean the strange stirrings in his chest he felt when thinking about the hunter. He'd seen Dean clenching his jaw, turning away, and just kept talking. It was important. Dean needed to know that Castiel was compromised, that his judgement seemed to be failing. Dean would know what to do. This was a 'human thing' and Dean was his guide where those were concerned.

He was talking, halting over the words as he tried to explain how his thoughts were so frequently about Dean, when the other man turned around and stalked towards him. Castiel thought Dean was going to punch him, and tried to shape his body into something malleable so Dean wouldn't hurt himself like he had last time. So when Dean fisted a hand in his shirt and angrily pressed their mouths together Cas actually stumbled.

"Dean..."

" _Shut up,_ Cas."

Dean shoved him, hard, and Cas let him, thinking maybe he was trying to push Cas away. But Dean followed him back, his mouth harsh and warm on Cas's, his hands on his chest pushing and twisting in his shirt. He pushed until Cas fetched up against the wall, the cheap light fixtures shaking in their setting.

Castiel didn't know what to do. Dean usually told him what happened next when he was this confused, helped him communicate with humans. But Dean's mouth never left his, and he was desperately pushing forward against Cas's thigh, the shape of his cock growing in his jeans. Castiel never closed his eyes, kept them trained on Dean. He needed to know what was happening, and Dean's face was so expressive. At least to him.

He lifted his hands and threaded them through Dean's hair, pulling him away, staring at him intently with his bright blue eyes. Dean's eyes were hazy with need, his lips red from the harsh kisses, the skin of his cheeks flushing. His pulse was hammering in his neck, and his breathing came hard and fast. It looked like he was breaking, and the longer Castiel looked at him, the more shame crept into his face.

He looked like he was going to run, like Cas had somehow broken whatever magic was working over them. Cas's lips tingled from the kisses, his body felt warm where Dean was pressed against him, and as Dean started to shift away the absence felt like a shock of ice water. He reached for words, and found Dean's actions instead.

He pulled Dean back to him, pressing their lips together, mimicking what Dean had done. It felt good to be doing this, and right. Didn't Gabriel find solace in humans? Didn't Balthazar? This must be what they had been finding. This heat, this need, this comforting weight of another body pushing hard against theirs. He kissed Dean fiercely, his hands moving down the other man's back, feeling out the muscles he knew so well. Every inch of Dean he knew. Every part of him he had rebuilt from nothingness when he'd brought him up from Hell. He knew the flow of Dean's blood and the beating of his heart, and he knew that Dean had been right to stop talking.

\---

Castiel wouldn't stop looking at him. Through every kiss, every desperate, small noise Dean began to make, every long, slow grind of Dean's hips. Castiel stared at him like he held all the answers to every question. The only answer Dean had right now was his body.

He wanted Cas. He wanted Cas in a way that made him terrified. It wasn't just about the physical heat between them now, it wasn't just about how good it felt to be rutting up against the angel's long, wiry body. He felt safer when Cas was around, he felt hope when he appeared in a room. He wanted Cas to be on his side, to be someone he could rely on. Someone like Sam had been, when they were younger and Sam hadn't begun to question John's authority. Like Sam had been when they'd started travelling again, someone who would save him when some evil son of a bitch got the drop on him.

He could count on one hand the people in the world he trusted, and he wanted Cas to be one of them.

But right here, right now, he couldn't deny that he wanted more. He wanted more than trust. He couldn't deny that the more he touched Castiel, the more he wanted to touch him. His kisses were burning through Dean's body, his long fingered hands cool as they ran over his back. Dean kissed him and pressed against him like he'd never get enough. He felt some dammed up need within him breaking and if Cas had been human he would have been worried about hurting the man with the ferocity of his pushing hands and hard mouth. But Castiel was stronger. Stronger than anyone Dean had ever known.

He pushed his hands up underneath Castiel's shirt, skimming them over the angel's muscles as though he could absorb some of his strength, his surety, his belief in something true. Castiel gasped into his mouth and Dean's hips jerked forward in response, a bolt of heat shooting through him. Castiel tipped his head back against the wall, breathing heavily, forming Dean's name and moving helplessly against him.

Dean kissed Cas's bared neck, the unfamiliar feeling of stubble beneath his lips reminding him again that he never thought he'd end up here. He groaned and just kept going. He knew what he wanted, what he needed, and Castiel was beginning to need it too. 

He kissed Cas's neck until it was red, working a hand between them and pulling of their belts, working at their buttons and zippers, shoving and pushing until finally he was able to simply grind their heated flesh together. The sound Castiel made at the first press of Dean's cock against his was the most debauched thing Dean had ever heard. A short, surprised, wildly loud groan. He swore in response, his voice harsh with arousal, and he began to move.

There was no finesse to this, no gentleness, no art. Dean rutted against Castiel like a fucking teenager, and Castiel went limp in his arms, helpless with lust and need and the force of the heat rushing through him. Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's chest, holding him up against the wall, kissing at Castiel's neck until the angel finally found the strength of mind to tip his head down again, to let their mouths crash together. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth, gasped against his lips, and every sound Cas made brought an answering, desperate thrust of Dean's hips, a harsh curse word muffled in the kiss.

Castiel clung to Dean's shoulders, his cries getting louder, his breaths coming more and more harshly as the pleasure inside him built up to some unknown conclusion. Dean's cock pushed against his, their bodies hot against each other, their movements more jerky and desperate as each moment passed by. Castiel let out a high, broken cry that sounded like Dean's name, and then the pleasure inside him broke into a warm rush of release. He scrabbled at Dean's back, panting and groaning as his body shuddered against the wall, against Dean's body. Distantly he heard Dean swearing, felt him collapsing against him, felt the muscles of Dean's back tensing and releasing beneath his hands. 

They slid down the wall as Dean's knees gave out. Castiel ended up with his legs spread and sprawled around Dean's hips, panting and pulling weakly at Dean's shirt, missing the close contact already, This time when he looked at Dean again he didn't understand what he saw. Too many things were crashing around inside Dean to show clearly on his face. He looked wrecked, face flushed as he panted, his eyes glassy, his mouth open in surprise and relief. He saw Dean beginning to doubt, to pull away, to wall himself off again. Castiel reached for words and found only action.

He pushed himself off the wall to kiss Dean again. Desperate for more of him already.


End file.
